


Floating

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [16]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Suspension Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, ace coded character, ace!Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Wilde lowers her carefully to the floor, onto the soft blanket he placed there for her, and undoes his work. He's gotten really good at those knots and the ropes, and is always good at the other things too. Sasha enjoys both talents.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/gifts).



> Day 16 - Flufftober - Always
> 
> I wrote this as chatfic and then during editing discovered I accidentally projected a good deal of my ace feelings on Sasha, so whoops. it's like when you try to sprinkle in some flavour but your hand accidentally slips and now everything is ace, you, your favourite character, your fics....

Wilde lowers her carefully to the floor, onto the soft blanket he placed there for her, and undoes his work. He's gotten really good at those knots and the ropes, makes them not only secure but pleasant to look at, and Sasha admires that. He puts away the ropes orderly just like she taught him, to not get them damaged, and then rubs her arms and her legs and all the other places the ropes went, looking her over in the process to make sure she isn’t hurt.

Sasha still feels like floating, like being suspended, and it's a nice feeling. When he leans over her, his fingers trailing over her shoulders, she puts her arms around him and holds him close. 

"Touch me?" She asks and doesn't feel nearly as embarrassed as when she asked him the first time. He'd been good about it, about what she wanted and that she couldn’t quite bring herself to return the favour. But he never seems to expect her to. At least he told her that once, and she trusts him enough to believe him.

"If you're sure," he answers quietly and she nods, her cheek rubbing over the soft fabric of his shirt. To make her point clearer she wraps her fingers loosely around his wrist and guides it down.

His fingers rub over her cunt, sensitive already and growing wet fast, sliding them between her folds, pinching her clit. Sasha lets out a satisfied sigh when they finally slide inside her. He is good with this too and the combined sensation from his touches and the echoes of the ropes lifting her up brings her to orgasm soon. It's a slow one, the kind she prefers, that rolls through her body like a gentle wave. Her arms tighten around him, before she finally feels too relaxed to hold on much. It's okay though, he still keeps her from falling. Wilde slowly extracts his fingers, leans back to look at her, small please smile playing over his lips. "Good?"

She hums, "good."

She watches him suck his fingers clean, still fascinated that he likes the taste of her that much. One day she wants to ask him to use his mouth on her as well instead of just his fingers. "You?" she asks, when he's done.

"Splendid," he answers.

"Thank you." Sasha averts her eyes at letting that much honesty slip into her words and he places a gentle kiss against her hair.

"No, thank you. It's always a pleasure to be roped into these things."

Sasha snorts and pokes her floating mind to find an appropriate reply to his terrible pun.


End file.
